When the day met the night
by flashxphoto
Summary: When the day met the night... ils viennent de deux mondes différents, pourtant cela ne les empêcheras pas de s'aimer. Fanfic de panic at the disco!


Nom : Emily Liliane Jones

Âge : 20 ans

Emily, que tout le monde surnomme Emy, est étudiante à l'université en arts plastiques, mais elle se passionne aussi pour la musique. Elle habite dans un petit appartement avec sa sœur qui est deux trois ans son aînée, ainsi que le petit ami de celle-ci. Elle a décidé de partir de chez elle assez tôt à cause de ses relations plus ou moins harmonieuses avec ses parents. Elle s'entend bien avec eux seulement à court terme. Elle est généralement aimée de la majorité des gens parce qu'elle n'est pas gênée et qu'elle sait être gentille avec tout le monde.

v v v

21 avril 2008, Tampa, Floride.

Emy était en ligne au comptoir d'un petit café, attendant patiemment de donner sa commande, mais la dame qui était trois places devant elle faisait sa difficile depuis près de cinq minute déjà et retardait tout le monde. Elle soupira et regarda sa montre...elle n'avait pas trop de temps, mais si elle avait de la chance, cela ne durerait pas encore trop longtemps. Dans peu de temps, elle allait monter sur la scène du café où elle se trouvait déjà et cela la rendait assez nerveuse. Elle et deux amis avait créé un groupe amateur et ils jouaient ensemble dans plusieurs petits restaurant du coin. La jeune femme s'observa dans la vitre derrière laquelle étaient alignée une série de biscuits et de petits gâteaux. Le reflet que lui renvoya la parois de verre lui sembla satisfaisant. Ses longs cheveux bouclés, blond cendré sur le dessus et rouge en dessous, étaient remontés en une queue de cheval lousse, laissant quelques mèches rebelles tombées de chaque côtés de son visage mince aux traits fins. Ses yeux, bruns aux reflets verdâtres, étaient entourés d'une mince ligne noire et de poudre dorée. Comme tenue, elle portait un skinny jeans, un t-shirt noir vaguement trop grand pour elle qui découvrait ses épaules et une paire de talons-hauts rouge.

Finalement, la cliente difficile finit par s'en aller, l'air à peu près satisfaite, se qui déclencha quelque soupir de soulagement dans la file.

'' Wow, je croyais que ça ne finirais jamais. '' Dit un voix derrière Emy, accompagnant la remarque d'un petit rire, plus amuser que moqueur.

Emy se retourna pour savoir qui avait parlé. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir à peine dix sept ou dix huit ans. Il avait les cheveux bruns, assez courts, des yeux de la même couleur. Il portait des jeans noirs, assez serrés, et une chemise aux motifs un peu psychiadelique, mais pas encore de mauvais goût, ainsi qu'un foulard beige et de grosse lunette de soleil. Il était plutôt mignon, même beaucoup et cela malgré qu'il avait l'air plus jeune qu'il l'était probablement... son visage lui sembla vaguement familier, mais elle ne porta pas particulièrement attention à cette impression de déjà vue.

'' Ah, tu n'étais pas seul. Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant! '' Répondit Emy avec un petit sourire en coin.

'' Moi je tombe toujours sur ce genre de personne là quand je vais quelque part. '' Répliqua le jeune homme avec un autre petit rire.

Emy grimaça légèrement. '' Pauvre toi, je serais tellement exaspéré à ta place. ''

'' Oh, je le suis, mais entre laisser faire ou crier à la personne de se dépêché avant que je la sorte moi même à coup de pied dans le derrière, je suis mieux, dans mon intérêt, de m'en tenir à la première option, tu vois. ''

'' Oui, mais la deuxième option serrait tellement plus libératrice. '' Répliqua Emy en rigolant.

'' Sans aucun doute. Et je le ferrais sûrement si je n'avais pas aussi peur de me mettre dans la merde. Si ils prennent autant de temps juste pour commander du café, imagine combien de temps ils peuvent te coller au derrière si tu les dérange en plus! ''

Emy le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis sourit. '' Merde, c'est vrai. C'est bien d'être prévoyant comme ça. ''

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire, puis Emy remarqua que les deux autres membres de son groupe commençait déjà à installer leur chose sur scène.

'' Emy ! '' L'interpella le drummer, Jack, un grand brun aux yeux bleus, en lui faisant signe de venir.

'' Merde, je n'ai même plus le temps de prendre un café. '' Dit-elle avec un soupir.

Le jeune homme suivit son regard vers la scène.

'' Tu es avec eux? '' Supposa-t-il, vaguement surprit.

'' Oui, c'est mon groupe. Enfin... pas MON groupe, notre groupe. Je joue de la guitare. '' Répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

'' Vraiment? '' Il sourit. '' Je pense que je vais m'assoire un peu pour écouter ça alors. ''

Emy lui sourit en retour. '' Ça pourrait valoir la peine. Surtout que c'est gratuit. ''

'' Ah, ah. Oui. Et bien... merde! '' Répondit-il.

'' Merci. ''

Emy sortit de la file et alla prendre sa guitare avant de rejoindre son groupe. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, ils entamèrent leur court spectacle. Bien que plusieurs continuaient leurs conversations sans porter attention, beaucoup d'autres applaudissaient à chacune de leurs chansons et Emy vit le garçon avec qui elle avait parler dans la file, tout discret dans un coin, qui les écoutait avec attention, un grand café en main.

'' C'était notre dernière chanson, merci beaucoup de vos encouragements! ''

La salle applaudit fortement et Emy se retourna vers le chanteur, Kyle, qui venait d'annoncer la fin du spectacle et qui lui souriait. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils avaient déjà fini. Le temps avait passer si vite. Il fallait dire que sur l'adrénaline, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle jouait. Elle se leva, alla ranger sa guitare et retourna immédiatement en file pour pendre enfin son café, recevant plusieurs félicitations en chemin.

Lorsqu'elle eu enfin son café aux noisettes, moyen, avec une fine couche de crème fouettée sur le dessus, elle regarda autour et vit que le jeune homme de plus tôt était encore là et la regardait. Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir avec lui.

'' Encore là? ''

'' Bien sûr. Je voulais te félicité. Vous étiez très bons. '' Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Emy rougit un peu. '' Merci. C'est toujours encourageant d'entendre que les gens aiment ce qu'on fait, même si c'est plus un passe temps qu'une futur carrière. ''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire alors? '' Demanda le jeune homme.

'' Je ne suis pas trop certaine encore. c'est difficile de choisir aussi jeune '' Elle haussa les épaules. Comment savoir à seulement vingt ans?

'' Ça dépend pour qui. '' Répliqua l'autre avec un petit sourire en coin.

'' Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire? '' Demanda Emy qui s'étonnait encore de voir à quel point il avait l'air jeune, et pourtant il parlait d'une façon plus mature qu'un adolescent de dix sept ans.

'' Mieux que ça, je le fais déjà. '' Répondit-il avec un air amusé.

'' Et qu'est-ce que tu fais? '' Demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

'' Je joue de la guitare dans un groupe aussi. ''

Emy le regarda un moment, surprise de cette étrange coïncidence. '' Génial. Et vous vous débrouillez bien déjà? ''

'' Plutôt oui. '' Dit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

'' Et c'est quoi le nom du groupe? Au cas où j'en aurais déjà entendu parler... ''

'' Panic at the disco. '' Dit-il en rougissant un peu, juste assez fort pour que seul elle l'entende, espérant sûrement ne pas trop attiré l'attention.

Emy figea complètement et faillit échapper son café, puis, lentement, elle articula:

'' Tu... tu veux rire? Je veux dire... merde! J'adore ton groupe! Je... je peux pas croire... Ryan Ross. C'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je me serrais attendu. ''

'' Et moi je ne me serrais jamais attendu à rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaît mon nom, qui dit adorer mon groupe et qui ne me reconnaît même pas tout de suite. '' Répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire.

'' Disons juste que je suis une fan, et non une groupie. Mais en fait, maintenant que je le sais, oui, je me sens un peu stupide de ne pas t'avoir reconnu plutôt. ''

'' Ah, ne te sens pas mal. J'aime cent fois mieux ça comme ça. C'est bien de voir qu'il y a des gens qui nous apprécient surtout pour notre musique plutôt que pour nous.''

'' Oui, je suppose que je ne peux pas comprendre complètement, mais j'imagine que vous devez rencontrer des gens de toutes sortes. '' Suppose Emy.

'' Il y en a qui perde complètement leurs moyens, d'autres qui nous sautent carrément dessus, d'autres qui veulent nous épouser ou nous faire toutes sortes de choses que j'aime mieux ne pas répéter en publique et encore beaucoup d'autres assez étranges. Mais il y en a aussi beaucoup qui sont vraiment intéressant et qui sont capable de nous encourager de toutes sortes de façons. ''

'' Oui, il ne peut pas y avoir seulement des mauvais côtés. '' Fit Emy avec un petit rire. '' Ça doit être vraiment fantastique très souvent aussi. ''

'' Certainement. Sinon je ne continuerait pas à faire ce que je fais. ''

Emy eu un petit soupir de jalousie. '' J'aimerais tellement savoir faire de la musique comme vous. ''

'' Tu sais déjà très bien faire de la musique à ce que j'ai pu entendre pourtant. '' Répliqua Ryan avec un petit rire.

'' Ah! tu veux rire. Ce qu'on fait ce n'est absolument rien à comparer à vous! Sérieusement, j'adore votre musique! ''

'' Et bien merci. Mais je persiste à dire que vous étiez très bon. ''

Emy rougit, puis, après quelques secondes de silence, demanda:

'' Tu es en ville pour une tournée avec le groupe? ''

'' Précisément. Le Honda Civic tour. On a un spectacle demain soir. En attendant on prend le temps de se reposer un peu. Une journée de répit ça ne fait pas de mal du tout. ''

'' Et tu profite de cette journée de répit pour parler à une petite mademoiselle tout le monde comme moi. ''

'' Petite mademoiselle tout le monde, peut-être, mais très intéressante en tout cas. Et ça fait du bien de se retrouver avec d'autres personnes que ceux qui sont sur la tournée.'' Répliqua Ryan avec un petit rire.

Emy se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à lui demander quelque chose, puis elle se lança, bien que son estomac fut noué et que cela la gênait beaucoup.

'' Je sais que tu as probablement plein de chose à faire… mais je me demandais si… enfin, si tu pouvais me donner quelque trucs pour la guitare. ''

Ryan éclata de rire alors qu'elle devenait rouge cerise.

'' Désolé. '' S'excusa-t-il. '' C'était juste drôle de voir à quel point ça a sembler une vraie torture pour toi de poser la question. ''

Emy baissa les yeux, ne dérougissant pas. '' C'est juste qu'on a parler seulement quelques minutes et moi je te demande ça… mais je me doute que tu dois avoir plus important à faire. ''

'' Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir mieux à faire en ce moment ? '' Fit Ryan avec un sourire.

Emy haussa les épaules.

'' C'est bien Emy ton nom ? ''

Elle fit oui de la tête.

'' Et bien, Emy, ça me ferrait plaisir de te donner quelques trucs, mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir t'en apprendre beaucoup. ''

'' Vraiment, tu veux ?! '' S'exclama Emy, le cœur battant plus vite, trop heureuse.

'' Certainement. '' Répondit Ryan. '' On a qu'à aller à la salle ou on joue demain, nos techniciens sont déjà en train de tout installer. Le reste du groupe devrait être là aussi, alors tu pourras rencontrer tout le monde. ''

'' Ça serrait vraiment génial! Si j'étais une groupie, je me mettrais probablement à crier comme une hystérique! ''

Ryan se mit à rire. '' Mais heureusement tu ne l'es pas. Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai dit oui. ''

'' Aww, ce n'est pas plutôt parce que je suis super sympathique ? '' Répliqua Emy avec un grand sourire, presque exagéré.

'' Un peu pour ça aussi, oui. '' Répondit Ryan en lui rendant un sourire en coin, puis il se leva comme une flèche. '' Bon, viens, on va y aller tout de suite. ''

Emy se leva à son tour, toute excitée et réalisa qu'elle n'avait presque pas touché à son café. Elle avait encore de la difficulté à croire qu'elle allait jouer avec le guitariste d'un aussi bon groupe. Et en plus, elle devait l'admettre… il était tellement adorable !

'' D'accord, laisse moi juste une petite minute pour aller prendre mes affaires. ''

Puis elle alla prendre sa guitare et son sac à main sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres membres de son groupe.

'' Tu t'en va déjà ? '' Demanda Jack, surpris.

Emy fit oui de la tête. '' Vous avez vu le gars avec qui je parlais ? ''

'' Quoi tu t'en va avec lui ? '' Fit Kyle d'un ton plein de sous entendus avec un petit rire.

'' Ah, ah ! Ce gars, c'est Ryan Ross de panic at the disco et il a accepté de me montrer des trucs de guitare ! ''

'' Panic at the disco…'' Répéta Jack, l'air de ne pas trop savoir qui c'était…

Emy le dévisagea puis commença à chanter :

'' … I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, closing the god damn door? No, it's much better then face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality. ''

'' Ah! Quoi ? Wow !'' S'exclama Jack. '' C'est incroyable ça ! ''

'' Moi je suis certain que ce type là ne veux pas seulement te donner des trucs de guitare. '' Insista Kyle avec un autre rire.

'' Arrêtes de faire le con, Kyle ! '' Répliqua Emy avec un soupir. '' Maintenant excusez moi, mais je dois y aller ! '' Ajouta-t-elle en retournant rejoindre Ryan.

'' Prête ? '' Demanda-t-il.

'' Absolument ! ''

Après un trajet de seulement cinq minutes en voiture (celle qu'utilisait Ryan), ils arrivèrent près du stade dans lequel aurait lieu le prochain spectacle du groupe. Emy sortit du véhicule et prit une grande respiration, question de se calmer un peu. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser impressionner par des gens seulement parce qu'ils étaient célèbres, c'était quand même assez spéciale cette fois, parce qu'elle admirait par dessus tout leur musique. Et puis en fait, elle était surtout excitée, heureuse, mais certainement pas gênée d'aller les rencontrer.

Ils entrèrent dans le stade par la porte de derrière, Emy avec son sac et sa étuis à guitare sur l'épaule, et se dirigèrent vers une petite pièce dans laquelle étaient rangée une série d'instruments. Ryan ramassa une guitare et ressortit.

'' Ça pourrait m'être utile, je crois... '' Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. '' Tu veux aller rencontrer le reste du groupe maintenant? ''

'' Ça serrait chouette. '' Répondit simplement Emy.

'' Alors allons y. '' Dit Ryan en marchant lentement dans le corridor, cherchant des yeux. '' Tiens, en voilà déjà un! '' Ajouta-t-il alors qu'un gars au cheveux bruns foncé qui lui arrivait au milieu du cou et au yeux gris bleuté arrivait dans l'autre sens, vêtu d'un jeans et un veston brun par dessus un t-shirt jaune.

'' Spencer, amène tes grosses fesses par ici! '' ( grosses fesses... comme si qui que ce soit dans panic at the disco pouvait avec un gros derrière XD)

'' Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? '' Demanda-t-il en s'approchant, puis jeta un regard interrogateur vers la jeune femme.

'' Je voulais te présenter Emy. '' Dit Ryan. '' Elle voulait que je lui donne des trucs de guitare, ce dont je doute qu'elle ait besoin, et elle adore notre groupe. ''

'' Et bien, content de te rencontré. '' Dit Spencer en serrant la main d'Emy. '' Et comment vous vous êtes croisé? ''

'' Elle jouait avec son groupe au café ou j'ai été et on a discuté juste comme ça. '' Répondit Ryan.

'' Et ça adonner qu'on s'entendait bien je suppose. '' Ajouta Emy.

Spencer sembla intéressé.

'' Une future célébrité, peut-être alors? ''

'' Je ne pense pas non. '' Dit Emy avec un petit rire, rougissant légèrement.

'' Hey, Ryan, depuis quand tu ramène des jolies filles de nul part ? Keltie risque d'être fâché, vieux ! '' Rigola un gars qui passait par là au même moment: cheveux bruns coupé très courts, yeux de la même couleur et barbe de quelques jours. Il portait un simple t-shirt noir et un jeans avec une paire de flip flop.

'' Emy, voici Jon. Jon, voici Emy, qui n'est pas ici pour satisfaire mes besoins primales, mais pour que je lui donne des trucs de guitare, question qu'elle ne devienne pas nul comme toi. ''

Jon lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna.

'' Il fait toujours le con lorsque quelqu'un blague sur ses talents, mais je suis persuadé que dans deux minutes il va revenir. Il est trop curieux pour ne pas venir te parler. '' Expliqua Ryan.

'' J'approuve. '' Fit Spencer avec un petit rire.

'' En attendant, cherchons ce cher Brendon. '' fit Ryan avec un haussement des épaules. '' Tu sais ou il est ? '' Demanda-t-il a Spencer.

'' Dans la salle de répétition je crois. '' Répondit celui-ci après une seconde de réflexion.

'' D'accord, tu viens avec nous ? ''

'' Certainement ! '' Répliqua Spencer avec un sourire.

Ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres dans le corridor ou ils étaient déjà, tournèrent un coin a gauche et débouchèrent sur une grande pièce ou étaient installés micros, emplis et un drum. Une porte au fond était entrouverte et on pouvait entendre quelqu'un marcher et fouiller dans quelque chose de l'autre côté.

'' Brendon ?!'' Demanda Spencer.

Une tête apparue dans l'ouverture de la porte… cheveux bruns, yeux noisette, petit sourire en coin absolument charmant…

'' On m'appel ? ''

… puis le jeune homme apparut complètement, vêtu d'un jeans noir très ajusté et d'un t-shirt vert.

'' Visiblement oui, à moins que tu connaisses un autre Brendon qui soit dans cette pièce. '' Répliqua Spencer.

Brendon fit le tour de la salle du regard, puis celui-ci tomba sur Emy.

'' Elle peut-être ? ''

La tentative de blague aurait pu être drôle si il n'avait pas eu autant l'air de se demander qui elle était et ce qu'elle foutait là.

Ryan rit tout de même un peu, puis expliqua.

'' Voici Emy. On s'est rencontré tout à l'heure quand j'ai été prendre mon café. Elle jouait avec son groupe, on a commencé à parler, elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien notre groupe… bref, c'est pas mal ça. ''

Brendon semblait toujours se poser un paquet de question, mais il finit par afficher un petit sourire.

'' Hey bien, moi c'est Brendon, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. '' Dit-il en serrant la main d'Emy.

'' Oui. '' Répondit celle-ci. '' Mais pour l'usage des présentation, c'est bien de le dire quand même, je suppose. ''

'' Je suppose aussi. '' Fit Brendon en hochant la tête. '' Alors comme ça tu es une fan de notre groupe ? ''

'' Oui, on peut dire ça, dans la mesure ou j'ai vos deux CD et que je les adore tous le deux, mais je ne suis pas du genre à collectionner des photos de groupes ou d'autres trucs du genre. '' Répliqua Emy qui espérait ne pas passer pour une de ces fans stupides…

'' Elle voulait juste quelques trucs de guitare. '' Expliqua Ryan. '' C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir voir tout le monde. ''

Wow. C'était comme si il avait tout de suite comprit qu'elle ne voulais pas avoir l'air de s'être incrustée.

'' Ah, je vois. '' Fit Brendon. '' Ça ne se refuse pas vraiment. ''

'' Non, en effet. '' Répliqua Emy avec un petit sourire que le chanteur lui rendit. Autant Ryan était vraiment adorable et mignon, autant lui était beau et dégageait un charme incroyable, comme une vague qui irradiait de lui sans même qu'il le veuille.

'' Tu as des billets pour notre concert de demain ? '' Demanda alors Spencer.

'' Euh… '' Emy rougit. '' Non, j'ai un budget un peu serré de ces temps ci. ''

'' Ça te dirait qu'on t'en trouve? '' Proposa Ryan.

'' Et bien… '' Elle n'osait pas trop, mais… '' Si ça ne dérange pas, bien sur. ''

'' On s'arrangera pour que tu en ais. '' L'assura Spencer. Décidément, ils étaient vraiment généreux…

'' Et bien merci. '' Dit Emy, rougissant à nouveau.

'' Ah, mais de rien! '' S'exclama Jon qui venait de rentrer à l'improviste. '' Mais merci de quoi au juste? ''

'' Pour les billets qu'il faut qu'on lui trouve pour demain. '' Répondit Spencer.

'' Bien sur, bien sur… '' Fit Jon avec un hochement de la tête.

Silence…

'' Tu veux commencer la 'leçon'? '' Demanda Ryan a Emy en branchant sa guitare à un emplis.

'' Certainement. '' Dit-elle en l'imitant.

'' Bon, maintenant il faut que je trouve qu'est-ce que je pourrais t'apprendre…'' Ryan réfléchit pendant un moment.

'' Apprends lui une de nos chansons. '' Proposa Jon. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'elle essaye de leur voler…

Ryan semblait approuver l'idée.

'' Ça te dit? ''

'' Si ça me dit?! Ça serrait même mieux que ce que j'espérais! '' Répliqua Emy, enthousiaste.

'' Est-ce qu'il y en a une qui te tenterais plus? '' Demanda Ryan.

'' Il y en a plusieurs, mais je crois que j'aimerais bien… Behind the sea. ''

Ryan sourit. '' Parfait. Bien sur on ne peux pas faire la chanson avec une seule guitare, mais je vais te montrer une des partition de guitare et quand tu l'auras assez bien, on jouera ensemble et je ferrai l'autre partition.''

Il lui montra note après note, ligne après ligne, seulement de mémoire, premièrement lentement, puis il pratiquèrent environs trente minutes. Emy avait apprit très vite (au grand étonnement et plaisir de Ryan) car bien sur elle n'avait aucun besoin de cours, mais comme elle l'avait dit quand il lui avait refait la remarque, il y a toujours place à l'amélioration. … Brendon, Jon et Spencer avait finit, entre temps, par disparaître à nouveau dans la pièce d'à côté, ayant tout de même autre chose à faire que de rester assis à les écouter.

v v v

Pendant ce temps dans la pièce d'à côté.

Brendon faisait le ménage dans un grosse caisse remplis de fils tandis que Jon replaçait des boîtes dans un coin.

'' Je ne comprends vraiment pas… '' Dit alors Brendon qui avait l'air vaguement irrité depuis un moment.

'' Quoi ? '' Demanda Spencer en se retournant.

'' Depuis quand il ramène des fans de nul part ? ''

'' Je n'en sais rien… mais je pense qu'il veut juste être ami avec elle. '' Répliqua Jon.

'' J'espère pour lui, parce que je ne pense pas que Keltie apprécierait… c'est un peu louche. '' Dit Brendon en refermant la caisse et s'assit dessus.

'' Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. '' Admis Spencer. '' En plus elle est plutôt jolie et sympathique d'après ce que j'ai vu. ''

'' Moi je ne pense pas qu'il y ait tellement de risque. '' Répliqua Jon. '' Il est trop bien avec Keltie… et puis il a bien le droit de parler à d'autre fille que sa petite amie.

'' En effet. '' Dit Spencer, l'air penseur.

'' Et puis tu l'as dit toi même, Spencer, elle a l'air vraiment gentille, alors pourquoi on en profiterais pas pour être amis avec elle aussi ? Ou du moins être sympathique. '' Ajouta Jon.

'' Il y en a même un qui pourrait essayer de voir si ça pourrait aller plus loin. '' Fit Spencer en lançant un sourire plein de sous entendu à Brendon qui se contenta de soupirer et de rouler les yeux. '' Voyons, Brendon ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es complètement contre ! Elle est quand même très, très belle ! ''

'' Oui, c'est vrai. '' Admis finalement Brendon, mais il semblait toujours septique quant au motivations de Ryan.

Spencer soupira. '' Bon, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté. ''

v v v

Emy et Ryan venait d'entamer la chanson au complet après avoir estimé que la jeune femme connaissait suffisamment ce qu'elle devait jouer. Pendant qu'ils jouait, Ryan avait commencer à chanter…

'' _A daydream spills from my corked head, breaks free of my wooden neck. Left to nod over sleeping waves like bobbing bait for bathing cod…_ ''

Spencer entra dans la pièce, écouta un moment, puis s'installa sans bruit derrière la batterie, puis commença à jouer pour les accompagner.

Emy, premièrement trop gênée pour le faire et qui de toute façon voulait écouter la voix douce de Ryan qu'elle aimait tant, commença à chanter au refrain…

'' _The man all played along to marching drums, And boy did they have fun, behind the sea. They sang, so our matching legs are marching clocks, and we're all too small to talk to god. Yes we're all too smart, to talk to god._ ''

Bientôt, Jon et Brendon firent à leur tour irruption dans la pièce. Jon s'assit sur un emplis inutilisé, tapant des main à un rythme régulier, tandis que Brendon s'accota sur un mur pour les écouter, avec à nouveau son petit sourire en coin aux lèvres…

'' _Toast the fine folks casting silver crumbs to us from the dock. Jinxed thing ringing as they leak through tiny cracks in the boardwalk. Scarecrow now it's time to hatch sprouting suns and ageless daughters…_ "

puis Brendon s'y mit a son tour, se mettant à chanter aussi, au moment même ou il se mettait à chanter sur le CD…

'' _Oh, you know, don't you know that those water melon smiles just can't ripen underwater, just can't get ripen underwater!_ ''

Emy fut contente de voir qu'il chantait aussi bien en vraie que sur les enregistrements.

'' _The man all played along to marching drums, And boy did they have fun, behind the sea. They sang, so our matching legs are marching clocks, and we're all too small to talk to god. Yes we're all too smart, to talk to god.''_

Puis tous chantèrent en même temps.

'' _Legs of wood waves, waves of wooden legs… _ waves of wooden legs!_ Legs of wood waves, waves of wooden legs… _ waves of wooden legs!…''

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent la chanson, tous souriant.

Emy sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ce n'était certes pas parfait, mais elle était trop contente d'avoir pu jouer une chanson avec un de ses groupes préférés, et c'était encore plus génial qu'ils aient tous participé.

'' Et elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de trucs pour mieux jouer ! C'était génial.'' S'exclama Jon, faisant ainsi rougir la jeune femme, encore une fois…

Ryan sourit à Emy qui lui rendit de même.

'' Merci. '' Dit-elle.

'' De rien. '' Dit-il simplement.

Emy se leva d'un bon. '' Merci à vous tous. J'ai l'impression d'avoir réalisé un rêve tellement impossible que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. ''

'' De rien. '' Fit Spencer en se levant de derrière sa batterie. '' Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été désagréable pour nous non plus. ''

'' En effet.'' Ajouta Jon avec un petit rire.

Brendon qui était toujours accoté sur le mur et qui l'observait sans dire un mot depuis la fin de la chanson lui répondit d'un signe de tête qui voulait aussi dire quelque chose comme ' de rien ', tout en gardant son petit sourire en coin, puis il sembla soudainement penser à quelque chose.

'' Je reviens. '' Dit-il en sortant de la pièce et on entendis ses pas disparaître lentement dans le corridor.

'' Tu veux jouer autre chose? D'autres chansons que les nôtres peut-être ? '' Demanda Ryan à Emy.

Emy accepta. Ils trouvèrent donc quelques chansons qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux, Spencer et Jon chantaient avec eux, mais ils manquèrent soudainement d'idée de quoi jouer…

'' Tu pourrais nous faire un extrait d'une des chansons de ton groupe. '' Proposa Spencer avec espoir.

Emy hésita un instant, un peu mal à l'aise…

'' Je déteste faire ça, mais d'accord. Il y a une seule chanson que je chante avec mon groupe et on ne la fait pas tellement souvent, alors je ne sais pas comment ça va sonner. ''

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança :

'' _I tried to be someone else to be loved by who you aren't, But by the end we talked enough to realize that it was just a game. I'm bad with words and rimes, I'm just a mess and a big lie, Dreamed of you ( of me, of us…),__But didn't knew a thing at all. Now you tell me '' Tonight girl, The whole world could have fell in love with you ''.Makes me feel fell like even though sometimes the sky turns grey, I could never feel blue. We could say anything, We could try to believe in our story, But inside we we'll always know. You can't stay, I can't follow._ ''

Elle s'interrompit là, trop gênée pour poursuivre. Elle n'était jamais vraiment satisfaite des paroles de chansons qu'elle écrivait et elle les trouvait encore pire en les chantant devant eux…

Elle leva la tête et remarqua que Brendon était revenu. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle ne savais pas trop, mais il avait probablement entendu une partie de ce qu'elle venait de chanter.

'' C'est tout ? '' Fit Spencer avec une petite moue.

'' Oui, c'est tout. '' Répondit Emy. '' Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette chanson. ''

'' Tant pis alors, on ne peut pas t'obliger. '' Dit-il avec un petit rire.

'' Tu chante très bien par contre. '' Commenta Brendon en s'approchant, en tenant une enveloppe qu'il lui tendit. Emy la prit en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. '' Ouvre. '' Dit-il

Elle en sortit donc quatre bouts de cartons, en paire.

'' Deux billets, pour que tu puisse invitée quelqu'un avec toi, et deux laisser passer backstage, pour que tu puisse venir nous voir après. '' Fit Brendon en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Emy ne savait pas si cela voulait dire quelque chose de particulier, mais elle sentit tout de même son cœur faire un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Puis elle observa les quatre billets dans ses mains et pensait déjà à qui inviter…

'' Wow, merci, vraiment. ''

'' De rien, encore une fois. '' Dit le chanteur en s'assoyant sur l'emplis qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Emy remarqua soudainement une horloge accrochée au mur face à elle, puis y lu l'heure…

'' Merde ! '' S'exclama-t-elle.

'' Quoi ? '' Demanda alors Ryan, haussant un sourcil.

'' Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… c'est le souper de fête de ma mère au restaurant ce soir et je dois y être dans quinze minutes ! ''

'' C'est loin d'ici ? '' Demanda Spencer.

'' Pas tellement, dans le centre ville. '' Répondit-elle, mais visiblement, elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour ne pas arriver en retard.

'' Je vais aller te porter. '' Répliqua Ryan. '' T'inquiètes…''

Emy lui sourit et le soulagement se lisait dans ses yeux.

'' Viens, on y va tout de suite. '' Fit le jeune guitariste en déposant son instrument par terre.

Emy rangea sa propre guitare dans son étuis, puis se tourna vers les trois autres.

'' Merci encore. Et à demain ! '' Dit-elle en mettant l'enveloppe contenant les billets dans sa poche.

'' À demain ! '' Répondirent-t-ils presque tous en cœur.

Ryan mena Emy au restaurant en une vitesse record, de sorte qu'elle fut même quelques minutes d'avance, mais elle savait que le reste de la famille y serrait déjà…

'' Merci encore pour tout ! '' Dit-elle en sortant de la voiture et attrapa sa guitare et son sac a main.

'' Ça m'a fait plaisir. On se voit demain. '' Répondit simplement Ryan avec un sourire. '' Dépêches toi maintenant, il ne faut pas que tu fasse attendre ta mère ! ''

v v v

Le souper passa sans aucune anicroche. La mère d'Emy était absolument ravie et tout le monde c'était bien amusé, mais pendant tout le temps, Emy restait plus ou moins attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, trop occupée à penser à ce qui venait de lui arrivé et au lendemain. Elle avait finalement décidé qui elle allait invitée… Marianne, une des ses meilleures amies qui, elle en était certaine, apprécierait le cadeau plus que n'importe qui, étant une fan du groupe depuis le début.

Enfin arrivée chez elle, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro du

cellulaire de Marianne qui répondit après seulement deux Bip…

'' Allô ? ''

'' Hey, Marianne, c'est Emy. Comment ça va? ''

'' Bien et toi ? '' Demande son amie, visiblement contente de son appel.

'' À merveille. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. ''

'' Oui, quoi ? '' Demande alors la voix curieuse de Marianne.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller au spectacle de Panic at the disco demain soir et d'aller les rencontrer ensuite ? '' Dit-elle alors en se sentant toute excitée.

'' Quoi ? Merde, oui ! Mais comment est-ce que… ? ''

Emy entreprit donc de lui décrire se qui était arrivé, déclenchant ainsi une série d'exclamations chez son amie.

'' Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? C'est absolument incroyable ! J'aimerais tellement avoir été à ta place ! '' S'exclama Marianne, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

'' Tu va au moins les voir demain. '' Répliqua Emy avec un petit rire, mais elle comprenait que ce n'était pas la même chose…

'' Mais… tu as rencontré Ryan Ross et il t'a proposé tout ça lui-même ! Il semblait intéressé ? ''

'' Je ne pense pas, non. Il a une petite amie d'après ce que j'ai compris de toute façon. ''

'' Dommage. '' Dommage pour Emy ? ou bien déception pour Marianne ? peut importe…

'' Pas vraiment. Je me vois mal me plaindre pour ça quand je pense au reste. '' Répliqua Emy avec un autre petit rire.

'' C'est vrai. '' Admis Marianne. '' Et… on s'arrange comment pour demain ? ''

'' Amènes toi chez moi demain matin et on se préparera ensemble. '' Proposa Emy.

'' D'accord. Wow, je n'arrive toujours pas à réalisé ! À demain alors ! ''

'' À demain. ''

v v v

À peu près au même moment du côté des gars de Panic at the disco, dans la loge de l'hôtel ou ils logeaient pour la nuit…

Ryan et Jon était assis devant la télévision, regardant un film de série B tandis que sur l'autre divan, Brendon et Spencer se bagarrait pour… pour… pour aucune raison vraiment. Cela avait commencer par quelques coups de coussins, puis ils avaient finit par commencer à se battre comme des gamins, se tapant dessus en riant et aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir l'intention d'être le premier à abandonner.

'' Vous avez pas fini, vous deux ? '' S'impatienta alors Jon qui essayait tout de même de se concentrer sur ce que le film racontait, mais qui n'y arrivait plus depuis un moment à cause de leur tapage.

'' T'as qu'à dire à Spencer d'abandonner ! '' Répliqua Brendon avec un rire machiavélique en tirant le chandail de celui-ci pour essayer de lui mettre sur la tête.

'' Jamais ! '' S'exclama Spencer en redoublant d'effort pour se dégager.

'' Ouch ! '' S'exclama alors Brendon en se frottant le bras, le visage tordu de douleur.

'' Oh, désolé, mec, je voulais pas te faire mal ! '' Dit Spencer, le lâchant, et s'éloigna.

Brendon se mit alors a rire. '' Je t'ai eu ! J'ai gagné ! ''

Spencer, le visage soudainement déconfit, lui jeta un regard noir. '' J'aurai ma revanche un jour. ''

'' Ouais, c'est ça ! '' S'exclama Brendon, toujours mort de rire. '' Tu sais trop bien que c'est toujours moi qui gagne à ces petits jeux là ! ''

'' Oui, et c'est bien ça qui m'énerve, mais un jour, je vais t'avoir, je le jure. ''

'' Fermez la, bande de crétins, j'essaye d'écouter le foutu film. '' Intervint Jon, à nouveau.

Le silence finit par se faire… et cinq minute plus tard, le générique du film défilait.

'' Génial. '' Fit Jon avec sarcasme. '' J'ai passé une heure et demie devant la télévision et je ne peux même pas dire qu'est-ce que l'histoire racontait. ''

'' Ce n'était pas très bon, de toute façon. '' Répliqua Ryan qui avait réussit à suivre un peu mieux.

Silence.

'' Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir Haley avec moi en ce moment. '' Fit alors Spencer avec un petit soupir.

'' En manque d'affection ? '' Demanda Brendon avec un petit rire.

Spencer haussa les épaules.

''J'aimerais bien avoir quelques moments avec ma petite amie aussi. '' Admit Jon.

Ryan hocha la tête, l'air rêveur, signe qu'il pensait de même.

'' J'avoue que je ne dirais pas non, non plus… '' Fit Brendon. ''… Si j'en avais une. ''

'' Il y a toujours la fille de cet après midi, Emy, si ça te manque tellement. '' Rigola Spencer.

Brendon roula les yeux, mais un sourire se dessina tout de même sur son visage. Au début, oui, il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle était là et n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, mais il avait vite comprit pourquoi Ryan avait voulut qu'elle vienne. En plus d'être vraiment belle, elle était gentille et très talentueuse. Quel gars, même déjà en couple, n'aurais pas montré un petit intérêt pour elle ? Qui n'aurais pas voulut être ami avec elle ? Lui-même aurait probablement fait la même chose.

'' J'espère que tu va en profiter demain, au moins. '' Fit Jon en lui jetant un regard de côté.

'' Probablement. '' Admit Brendon avec un petit rire.

'' N'en profite pas trop tout de même. '' Répliqua Ryan.


End file.
